


Remember That

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, M/M, sad and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reached for his phone slowly trying to focus on staying awake. he couldn't leave now, not when him and Sun were fighting he needed to do something he had to he had to call him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember That

Neptune was slumped against an alleyway wall his hand was trying to keep pressure on the wound that wouldn’t stop bleeding, he reached for his phone slowly trying to focus on staying awake. he couldn’t leave now, not when him and Sun were fighting he needed to do something he had to he had to call him and settle this before he died. his fingers fumbled and slipped as he called Sun.

“Hey I hope you are calling for a reason...” Sun muttered he sounded still mad about the fight and ready to attack if Neptune took one wrong step.

“Yeah... I am sorry. I’m so so so so sorry Sun. I shouldn’t have gotten mad about something that trivial and I should have known better... ” Neptune spoke carefully.

There was a pause from Suns end before he sighed softly. “I forgive you Nep.” Sun smiled into the phone.

“I love you so much Sun” Neptune whispered trying to save his energy he was already feeling light headed.

“I love you too neppers...” Sun laughed softly at the nickname.

“You are really the best thing that has ever happened to me you know.” Neptune smiled into the phone letting out a light sigh.

“Is everything okay?” Sun voice was laced with worry.

“Everything is fine I love you and I have to go now... ” Neptune whispered into the phone.

“Love you too Neptune...” Sun hung up the phone as Neptune shuddered out his last breath and slumped his head.

 

Sun arrived home early so he unlocked the house before checking the letter on the bench that Neptune had left for him. Sun paused looking at it for a long moment before opening the letter slowly.

“Sun,

I love you so much and I know you didn't approve of me taking this job but I have to. I have to take this job I don’t have a choice the General is making me do it and I know that the last words we said to each other were mean and wrong but I didn’t want our last words to be negative. and you know my cardenal law of I never leave for a mission without saying I love you. but I truly feel that you are right and something bad may happen in this mission so this is my way of saying that.

I love you Sun wukong with all my heart and if something happens to be remember that I love you. I am sorry I broke the promise of solo missions and I’m even more sorry if you just throw away this letter…

You are the light of my life and I know thats a really bad pun but you are. You make me smile at the worst times and always ready to make me laugh. I really do hope I get back to you Sunshine.

 

I love you always.

Neptune.”

Sun read over the letter a few times trying to make out the crossed out words before he heard a knock on the door. He dropped the letter walking to the door, opening it slowly he saw two fellow hunters.

“Mr. Wukong We have some grave news...” The taller one said calmly.

“H-he is gone isn't he?” Sun whispered glancing from one face to the other, it was written so clearly across them they didn't know how to break the news.

The shorter one nodded. “I’m sorry for your loss...”

Sun nodded looking away, he knew something was off about that mission when neptune said he couldn’t talk about it to sun.

the next day came quickly but sun didn’t want to leave their bed his throat was raw from shouting and crying into the early morning he just didn't have that motivation to get up.

“Sun...” Sage poked his head through the door slowly. “You alive? its a mess...” he glanced around the room slowly to see a smashed lamp and some drops of blood. Sage entered the room carefully walking over to sun who has himself wrapped up in one of Neptune’s jackets his eyes were red from crying and he just looked like a mess.

“Hey…” Sage whispered hugging sun from behind softly. “Take a breather... Okay?” a sob bubbled up from suns lips he cuddled into sage before he started crying again.

“He called… he called and said goodbye and I didn’t know he was bleeding out… they found him and his phone line was still open on his end… he… he left sage… he is gone..” Suns voice broke twice it sounded almost painful to talk.

“Shh... me and Scar are here we will clean up and you just breath… no matter how much it hurts okay?” Sage stroked suns hair softly, while rocking him gently.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop writing angst...  
> comments are welcomed  
> and send me prompts at seamonkeysdrabbles.tumblr.com/ask ! cause i want to write what you guys want to read  
> \-- hatzy


End file.
